Burning Images
by hope7717
Summary: Gus and Harley cant fight their own imagination and their growing passion for each other.


**GusH Fan Fiction**

**Burning Images**

**Short Story**

The living room was darkened, lit only by the soft starlight seeping through the window and the flames surging within the fireplace. A room of drifting shadows. The crackling of the powerful fire remained the only melody within the otherwise quiet room. The light from the fire illuminates his beautiful features, beautiful indeed. Such a beautiful soul, a beautiful body and a beautiful mind. He is the god of desire, a source of passion. No other could be more enchanting, more alluring. He is sexy, He is gorgeous, he is lustful, he is a sacred image. He is the love of her life, the love and constant of all her dreams and fantasies. He stands in the middle of the room, the meaning of life and a vision of passion. He doesn't know she is watching him and he can't see the longing and expression of hunger that was overshadowing her face. As he stands still for his unknown audience he unknowingly creates an image that will forever be burned into her mind. The look of him before her like this was sending a welcomed heat throughout her body. She eyes him up and down analyzing the perfection within her gaze. He is without shoes and socks which knowing him are strewn about somewhere that is out of her view. Her stare was incapable of focusing on anything but the man that held it in his grasp. She could feel herself hot and aching at the mere sight of passion in all its sacred glory. Her gaze continued to move up his form taking in every single detail. 'Exquisite' she thought to herself. His black jeans rested snugly on his sensational hips, clinging to him deliciously but leaving much room for the wandering imagination to explore in detail and depth. They rest just low enough to show his beautiful stomach that she longed to touch with her own body. He is without his shirt revealing to a pair of entranced eyes his irresistible chest that she wishes she could feel pressed against her own. She felt herself yearning for him, yearning for him to hold her, to touch her, to love her. She wanted nothing more than to feel his smooth skin below her lust driven hands. He is to her surprise wearing his holster that rests perfectly over his strong shoulders and chest. Seeing him in that holster was enough to drive anyone insane with passion. His beautiful dark brown hair that she ached to run her hands through was ruffled and deliciously messy as if he had fumbled out of bed in the middle of the night. His tanned olive complexion remained simply divine in the soft light that filtered through the room. His talented lips tilted upward in a slight but lovely smile, the same one with the power to weaken her and throw her mind off balance. His eyes are amazing, and even from her much unwanted distance she can see the flames reflecting within them. God, how she wanted to look into those exhilarating eyes of his. So mysterious is he, as he watches the flames intently, those sweet brown orbs mirroring the beauty of the fire he holds in his stare. Those eyes that melt her heart every time she gazes into them. He watches the fire blazing as if it somehow will tell him everything he has ever needed or wanted to know. He seems fascinated with it or at least some aspect of it, its power, its heat, its beauty. He has never looked more peaceful, so desirable and so perfect. He moves closer to the fire place, bending in front of it, giving her a sudden view of his tattoo, warrior indeed. He had always defined the word strong in both body and mind. His inner essence flows through the room, a rush of warm energy that she swore she could feel radiating from him as it illuminated the room with a heavenly fuller light, a light others may fail to see, but is unhidden from her. She gazes at how the black ink of his tattoo blends with his gorgeous skin. She can feel the sweat running down her body, feel it trailing down her front from her neck to her breasts and even further, where she can feel the wetness that the image she has witnessed had left behind. She wanted him, needed him, craved what her body was crying out for. She was torn away from the reactions of her body as she watched him put out the fire in the fireplace, though it still echoed soundly in his eyes. Noticing that he was obviously on his way upstairs she quickly but quietly made her way to their bedroom, so he wouldn't realize she had been watching him. She climbed under the covers and acted as if she was asleep.

He walked into their room stripping himself of his holster as he stood in front of the mirror. He stopped when the image the mirror reflected to him took his breath away. He turned and walked over to the bed and knelt at its side. Beauty in its most perfect form lie suddenly within his gaze. One sheet lay on the bed sheltering her beautiful body, yet it only half covered her. The sheet was only at her waist with one of her legs uncovered by its warmth. He smiled at the hard peaks her white tank top and black bra were unable to hide from his view. Her eyes while closed were so lovely to him, he wanted to look into their green depths but was completely in awe of her as she was. He loved to watch her sleep, she always looked so calm, and all he wanted to do was crawl in bed next to her and hold her in his protective arms forever. Her blonde curls lay sprawled against the pillow, parts of her beautiful hair framing her features. Her face was flushed, her back slightly arced, her breathing heavy. He sat quietly the hurt in his knees having no affect as he watched her. Every rise and fall of her chest, every exhale of breath, every move her body made. Her face was turned towards him, one of her hands resting softly against her forehead. She looked like an angel, she was an angel, his angel. He wanted nothing more than to show her just how much he loved her. He reached out and ran his finger over her other hand that rested atop her belly. He grinned when she jumped, her breathing picking up pace. He pulled back not wanting to wake her just yet and watched as she shifted slightly. He had never thought himself worthy of such an extraordinary woman, of such an incredible love, he had loved her from the moment he met her and always would. He couldn't take it anymore and climbed in bed over her surprisingly warm body. He buried his face in her neck showering it with kisses.

"Gus..." she sighed breathlessly as she began to wake in his embrace.

"I'm sorry I woke you baby, as much as I love watching you sleep..."

"Gus...shut up" she said interrupting him and pulling his ear closer to her lips whispering softly and seductively. "and do to me what those lips were made for" she sighed throwing her head back and offering him her neck again. He didn't waste a second, needing her so intensely. His hands moved to her breasts, cupping them through her shirt, giving them gentle caresses.

"Gus..." she moaned lowly arcing into his insatiable touch.

"Harley...god I want you so much" he said lifting her shirt off over her head and moving back to her neck, nibbling and biting in his teasing torture that she knew so well.

"Gus...god.." she whispered into his ear "Fuck me Gus please" Her hips were rocking against him in a slow uncontrolled rhythm leaving her in disappointment at the feel of those black jeans, that just a while ago had been so highly worthy of praise, against her. Her body was in control of everything and she loved when he made her feel this way. His hands were roaming her sides, running along her curves in a way that was sending shivers of pleasure through her body. She looked into his eyes as he pulled back and saw the fire that had obviously not been put out downstairs. It just went from one place to another. She could see flames in his eyes burning for what he wanted so badly, burning for her. She moaned as he took her lips with his, kissing her long and deep never able to get enough of her. He sighed as he gained entrance into her mouth as he slid his tongue over hers. Just a brief time ago they had been a burning image to each other, now they were a burning image together, his body draped possessively over her smaller one, their moans taking over the fire's melody, passion by definition. He pulled his tongue from her mouth licking her lips teasingly before plunging back in. Their kisses gained speed as she reached down his marvelous chest to the top of his jeans trying to undo them. She moaned into his mouth as he grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head.

"Want something baby?" he said grinning. "not yet babe" he said moving back to her neck. She shifted under him at the feel of him biting her.

"Gus...please...fu..ck..." she tried to get out.

"I just want everyone to know your mine baby" he said smiling into her, his tongue teasing the mark he had left on her. His hands moved roughly over her body and finally rested on her hips.

"please!" she cried feeling him wrapping his fingers in the sides of her shorts and underwear.

"So greedy tonight baby" he said smiling.

"Please Gus, I can't take the torture. I need you so bad"

"I know you do, I can tell, you know how I know baby" he said suddenly sliding her clothing from her leaving her in nothing but her bra. "I know because your body is begging for it" he smiled at her lips parted and her sigh escaping them.

"yes!" she whimpered. God when he talked to her like that, what it did to her was unbelievable, she wanted more, desperately needed more.

He moved back to her lips hovering over them, not letting her claim them and not claiming hers but instead slowly taking her lower lip into his mouth, torture couldn't be more sweet. She arced her wanton body for him as his hands moved to her back expertly and oh so slowly unclasping his final obstacle, removing it from her body. She lay now completely naked before him, beautiful, perfect, no word could describe the incurable poison named desire that he felt at that moment. She moved her hands to his chest feeling his strong muscles under her fingers, but her satisfaction was short lived as he pinned her hands back above her head again ignoring her moan of protest and frustration.

"How bad do you want it baby, tell me how bad you need it" he said running his hands over her, circling her nipples, roaming her stomach, tickling the skin of her inner thighs.

"Please!!!!!" she cried.

"Please isn't good enough baby, what do you want" he said thrusting hard against her, pushing her.

"Please Gus, I need you now, I need your cock in me so bad it hurts. I can't take it. God PLEASE!" she cried louder, too aroused to be aware of how loud her scream was.

"I bet the whole town heard that baby, heard how bad you want me" he said grinning, he loved to tease her, and though she put on the act that she couldn't take it, she loved it even more than he did.

"I don't care, PLEASE!" She cried again aching for him to give her what her body craved. She moaned when she felt his hand sliding between her thighs parting them for him, and began moving her hips again when he began stroking her clit slowly building the pressure.

"Yes, Gus...Yes...Please!" she sighed rocking against him in pure need.

"You don't know how pretty you look babe" he said whispering into her ear as he increased his rhythm between her legs.

"tell....me...OH!!" he laughed at her barely being able to speak, a simple touch and she was undone before him, god he loved her.

"your sweet body loves reacting to whatever I do to it, by just a simple touch when you were sleeping, you were moving your hips in need. Your so wet baby, aroused so bad that you cant think of anything but what I can give you, you'll do anything to get what you want, even rock your hot little body against my hand shamelessly in an attempt to feel release." He smiled at feeling her trying to quicken his rhythm on her, but sighed her defeat at him not letting her. "you like it when I talk to you, don't you baby" he said looking at her now, memorizing every little part of her.

"Yes" she whispered moving to wrap her arms around him but was immediately stopped. He kept her arms pinned above her head. She looked so indescribably beautiful. He eyes closed at the sensation warming her body, her skin warm to the touch and damp with sweat, her lips parted in a silent moan, her body rocking into his, her lustful form looking, searching for release.

"Keep your arms above your head baby" he said moving down her body gradually. His hand moved from her source of pleasure and she cried her frustration at the sudden loss of contact. He stopped his kisses at her chest, taking a nipple between his lips, watching her reactions the whole time. She sighed at the shift of pleasure and arced into him as best she could. He moved his hands to the button of his jeans as his tongue played on her skin in circular motions that were sending her flying and driving her mad with desire. He rid himself of their final obstacle and threw his clothing aside moving back up her body, his aching cock now resting against her thigh. He chuckled at the look on her face, close but not close enough, she told him without a word. He moved closer now rubbing against her wet little cunt, she was moaning and pleading for him to be inside her.

"Is that what you want baby" he said smiling at her swollen parted lips as he teased her still.

"YES!!!" she screamed as loud as her body could, her center throbbing and aching for release, in whatever form he chose to give it to her.

He watched her panting and pleading beneath him and lost it, plunging himself into her beautiful body in one hard thrust, both of them moaning at the feel of each other. God she felt so good around him, so warm and welcoming. She was so good, so incredible, so wonderful. God he felt good inside her, so hot and hard and she embraced the feeling completely. He began a lazy rhythm inside her, still torturing her even though he had given her what she wanted.

"G..us....ha....ha" she said her words barely coherent.

"What baby" he said smiling down at her as he gradually, very gradually, increased his soft rhythm.

"ha...ha...Harder" she whimpered as he moved one hand to rest on hers above her head, moving the other back to her clit as he continued thrusting lightly into her wanting form.

"Harder? How hard do you want it baby" he said and she smiled at him, wrapping her legs around him and rocking her hips as fast as she could.

"Aggressive aren't we, that's naughty baby" he said teasingly before kissing her hard and quickening his pace again, this time moving as fast as he could inside her.

The slow buildup turned into a quick eruption as they moved together in their own rhythm. Heartbeats became erratic, panting and grunting sounds echoed through the room, pulses intensified, passion flooded them, desire claimed them and bliss was near as he fucked her senseless.

"GUS...YES!!!...OH" She screamed as he thrusted into her hard and fast. He felt so good, no words could do what he made her feel justice. She could feel her climax building inside her ready to explode and take over her body. She was moaning and panting constantly her pleasure creeping up on her ready to pounce.

"OH GOD!!!!!!" He moaned as he pushed into her open, warm, greedy body. He could feel himself on that wonderful edge, ready to dive into a divine world of ecstasy. God he loved her, loved being with her and showing her how beautiful she was. He looked down at her, her body on the verge of orgasm, her face flushed with sweet arousal, he did that to her, he began moving faster, no longer able to wait for what they both craved.

"GUS....YES...YES...OH!!!!

"HARLEY....SO CLOSE...COME FOR ME BABY..."

Heavy breathy was the tune, their motion its fast steady rhythm. Pleasure swept through the room, circling the two lovers, looking to overwhelm them. The heat was high, sweat forming still on their warm skin, desire infecting their souls, and incurable infection that no matter what was never completely satisfied.

"GUS!!!" She cried as her muscles tightened around him hard and she threw her head back as the spasms tore through her.

"HARLEY!!!" He moaned as he came inside her and fell into her neck, still as his climax washed over him in slow beautiful waves.

They lay there in the sweet afterglow letting their bodies calm and their head stop spinning from the intense euphoria that engulfed them. Gus reached down and pulled the blanket over them, turning them so they were on their sides facing each other. Their breathing was still ragged and their hearts racing. He watched as the most perfect smile graced her face as she snuggled against him, a smile which he returned.

"I love you baby" he said over his quiet heavy breathing.

"I love you too Gus" she said kissing him lightly on the lips as she wrapped her arms around him. "You were amazing, that was amazing" she sighed as he kissed her neck softly and lovingly. He sighed his agreement and smiled at her as he pulled back and looked into her dazzling green orbs. She was so pretty as she laid there in his arms sated from their incredible lovemaking. He loved her so much, more than he ever thought he could love anyone.

"You have no idea how much I love being with you" he said pressing his forehead to hers.

"Well, then show me" she said sexily, her desire making its presence known yet again.

He laughed and rolled them over taking her again, making their passion come alive from its momentarily quieted depths.

Lost in the dance of lovers they spent the rest of the night showing each other how deep their love for one another flowed. Both lost in the burning image that was before them, lost in each other, and lost in desire.


End file.
